


【礼尊】La première fois

by Linzifan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 礼尊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzifan/pseuds/Linzifan
Summary: 第一次开车，ooc甚多，还希望各位看官们不要嫌弃。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi & Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 3





	【礼尊】La première fois

宗像看着面前的人背对着自己正对着电脑里的女仆忙碌着，不禁认真思考起了一个一直困扰了自己很久的问题“男男也能像普通男女一样XXOO吗？”

想到这种羞耻至极的事情也许周防这个老司机可能比较好。于是趁着他刚忙完了一发，宗像慢慢挪到周防旁边，腆着脸小心翼翼地戳戳他。

“周防……”

“嗯……有事快说，我要忙……”

“你知不知道……”宗像不由得咽了下口水，吞吞吐吐了好半天才鼓起勇气似的一口气将自己憋了好久的问题说了出来:

“你知不知道男生能不能也像普通男女一样XXOO啊……”说完后，宗像转过了头。他羞得脸红的发烫，根本无法接受自己居然问了这样的问题。

“嗯……？这样啊……”周防半躺在转椅上，脚尖轻轻点地转过身，对着脸红到爆的宗像邪邪一笑。

“就把自己的这个……”周防摸了摸自己的柱体，也不管自己的暴露在外的私密处是否被人看到，起身拉住那人的衣领，隔着衣料用手探了探人下身的小穴，“插进这里啊……”

“啊……”突然被摸到私密处，不由得抖了一下，连连后退几步，红着脸向人摆摆手道:“我我我……我知道了……”

“……还以为你想试试呢……”周防撇撇嘴，把裤子重新系上，从口袋里摸出烟盒，抽一根点燃，吸了一口。

“呃……我……”宗像顿时不知所措。

“怕了吗……？”周防朝他晃了晃手里的烟，翘起二郎腿，一副青楼女子接客的架势。

心中突然一股无名火起，宗像咬咬牙，大步冲到周防面前，拉过他的衣领一把将他推倒在床上。

“你说谁怕了……！”紧紧地拽着周防的衣领，脸贴近他的脸，一字一顿道。

周防也不躲，直勾勾盯着他的脸，朝他一口烟喷过去，后者猝不及防的被呛得直咳嗽，用手挥了挥空气中的烟使之散去。

这下宗像心中的怒气被一下子点燃了，他推推了眼镜一步一顿不慌不忙地走到周防面前，一把夺掉他手里的还未吸完的烟扔在地上用脚捻灭，手再次拉住他的衣领，脸一点点凑近那人的脸，弯下腰对着人的嘴唇吻上去。

“……！”

身下的人被他这一举动弄得莫名其妙，但在大脑飞速运转后就确认了眼前这人是在挑逗自己，便轻车熟路地双手扣住了人的颈部，将吻加深，颇为主动地伸出舌头试探着那人。

一股烟味突然冲进自己的口腔，感觉有些呛，还有些辣，宗像微微挣扎了一下，不再动弹。

周防，你这是在引狼入室啊……宗像想着，在接吻的间隙摘下了碍事的眼镜，闭上眼睛默默享受着这自动送上门来的粗暴的吻，也伸出舌头肆意吸吮，与他的舌头搅在一块儿，唇齿相交水声不断。还不时换个角度继续品尝，直到感受到人的微微喘息才依依不舍的松开，两人唇上扯出了长长的银丝。

“吻技不错啊……宗像……”周防用手背抹抹嘴，侧着脸朝宗像笑了笑。

“那是当然……”宗像一个床咚，居高临下地看着周防，再次凑上去，一口咬上那未发育的喉结，细细的舔着，一手摸索着解开衬衫上一颗颗扣子，一路向下，又亲又咬到了锁骨。

感觉脖颈痒酥酥的，不由得闷哼一声，感觉到他的手在自己的身体上顺着肌理向下滑，便试图阻止，结果却起了负面作用。

沿着脖颈上的那根大动脉一路向下轻轻吻着，来到胸前，在那里种下了一个个“草莓”。头继续向下移，开始对他胸前的一颗红点又舔又吸。

“宗像……住…住口……”周防哪受过这种刺激，挣扎着扭了扭身体，胸前那种又酥又麻的奇妙感觉一下子传便全身，身体似乎有些发软。

“不要。”宗像抬起头，看着那人因羞耻和轻微快感发红的脸，挑了挑眉。

嘴上的动作不停，手也不闲着。摸索着向下探，挑逗似的划过他的大腿根部摸向了那块秘境。

“您刚才说的……是这里吧……”起身看了看那人所说的秘密之地，用手隔着布料轻扣着穴口。

身体微颤了一下，但只是这样，就让周防获得不少的快感，皱眉抓着脑袋边上的床单，双腿不停的颤抖。

“这么舒服么？您也太敏感了。”宗像一边说着，一把扒掉了阻隔着自己的那层东西，本想着还有层隔档应该不要紧，但看到的景象还是使自己的脸“唰”地一下子红了。

“您……”宗像突然愣住了，正在扒人裤子的手一下子停滞在空中。

“您……您怎么不穿内裤……”宗像涨红了脸，手半捂着嘴，吃惊的看着躺在床上即使裤子被扒到了大腿根仍丝毫不慌的红发少年，问题接二连三的从自己的脑海浮现。

“您不怕磨得难受吗……”不得不说自己真有些恶趣味，但确实很好奇。

“还好……”红发少年懒洋洋的声音响起，“习惯了，穿那个…麻烦……”周防抬眼看他，将手伸入了裤裆里。

瞥见了那人的动作，冲上前一把抓住他的手拉了出来，嗤笑一声。

“您就这么着急吗，那我们现在就开始吧。”说罢，一把扒下那人的裤子，按照他说的摸到了他的小穴处，试探着用手指戳了戳穴口，有些干涩。

“舔湿。”宗像将手举到周防面前简单地命令道。

周防迟疑了一会儿坐起身，身上被解开的衣服也顺着他的动作开始下滑，露出了后背。张嘴将他的手指纳入口中，仔细的舔吮着。

趁这个功夫，宗像开始打量起面前这个红发少年来了:周防尊，这个刚成年没多久的……还算是个少年。现在他上半身已经全裸，蜜色的肌肤一览无余地展现在宗像眼前，平时穿着校服衬衫看着一副营养不良的样子，没想到脱掉了衣服之后，简直就像换了一副身材。手臂上的肌肉线条清晰可见，腹肌也隐隐约约有那么一点点。

现在他正舔舐着自己的手指，每舔一下都会扯 出一段长长的银丝，好像在仔细品尝一份美味。

当宗像从他嘴里抽出自己的手时，周防好像还依依不舍似的跟着往前凑着舔了一下。

宗像一手搂住周防的腰另一只手试探着摸索着他的小穴，慢慢往里挤进去一根手指。

“唔……”没想到才刚刚进入了一点指尖，周防就痛的哼出了声，腰一软倒了下去。

“……！”手还搂着他的腰，顺理成章地被人带倒压在他身上，于是便开始了上下一并袭击，一手揉捏着他胸前另一颗先前没被照顾到的红点，手指继续深入，感受着自己的手指被他紧致的小穴吞没，在唾液的作用下稍微变湿，可是这在刚刚第一次的小穴里，软化的作用起到的却是微乎其微。

“唔嗯……宗像……”快感使自己头皮发麻，不由得颤抖起来，“别……呃…痛…”

看着眼下的情况并不好，皱了皱眉，转身挤了点床头柜上的防晒油当做润滑剂，再次试探地向小穴里伸入一根手指。

“唔……！”周防手指摸索着扯过旁边的被子，死死的咬住。

等等……好像哪里不对……周防这才意识到自己被宗像给推倒了。刚才……难道不是他在诱惑自己吗？看他那几分钟之前的表情，脸都快红的爆炸了，他哪来的胆子？！意识到自己的处境后，不由得有点生气。

“宗像你干什……唔呃……！”话还为说完，全身就紧紧绷着颤抖不已，口中不停的哼哼，过了好久才软了下来。

借着润滑剂，手指向深处摸索，不时扣弄着穴壁，抽动间穴内分泌出的液体混合着润滑剂发出糜乱的水声，周防听到后又羞又气，脸一下红到耳根，恨不得马上找个洞钻进去。

“哦呀哦呀，真是少见呢。原来您也会露出这种表情吗？”手指的攻击不减反增，数量也增加到了三个，想着刚才周防露出那种异样的表情，是不是自己弄痛了他，没想到却意外地碰到了人的敏感点。

手指弯曲着反过来，指腹向下在他小穴深处的敏感点轻轻摩擦扣弄着，不时按一下。

“别按……唔呃……”敏感点又胀又麻，周防觉得自己被快感袭击的快散架了，想把面前那人推远一些却又想拉进一些，脑子一片乱麻。鎏金色的眼眸略微涣散，柱体也因为前列腺带来的快感挺立起来。

随着手指的抽出，周防的刚刚消散的一些理智也慢慢回笼，微微动动身体后翻了个身，双腿合拢缩成一团侧身躺着，口中仍是轻轻的喘息。

看着面前的红发人面色潮红，眼神都变得有些迷离便轻轻笑了笑。“您就这么打算结束吗，”宗像双手环抱着手臂看他。“可是您这里打算怎么办呢…？”俯身捏了把人早已挺立的柱体调笑道。

周防没回答，他偷偷的咬了咬下唇双手紧紧拽住被子不去看他，不满的啧了一声。

“本是想帮您解决的，那……算了吧。”宗像转身作出打算离开的样子，刚迈出一步就感觉被人拉住了，回头一看发现周防正拉着自己衣襟下摆，嘴巴一张一合，轻轻吐出几个字。

“宗像……帮我……”

“这才对。”帮他把身子转过来，俯下身用唇轻轻点了一下额头以示鼓励。

“周防，腿分开。”宗像双手按在周防的膝盖上眼睛盯着他下脐下三寸的那块私密处，就好像在等待一朵含苞欲放的花开放一般。

“……”周防又羞又气，但埋藏在心底的好奇心却在作祟，便慢慢的打开了双腿，红着脸露出了自己的禁秘之地。

青发的少年见状快速解开腰带后拉开拉链掏出自己的东西，在刚刚挑逗那人的的时候自己的身体也开始出现了反应，略微撸动了几下就对着穴口挺进，可试图进入了几次都不理想，虽是被润滑过，仍然很紧。

“痛……！”还只是进入了一点点，周防就痛的叫出声来。

“请您放松一点，不然我进不去。”看着红发的少年痛的双腿打颤，便暂时停下动作，轻声地诱导着他。

小穴简直如撕裂搬的疼痛，而且随着那人的逐渐深入，这痛感越发强烈了。感觉自己的穴壁被人划了一刀后再硬生生的剥开一般，每一下，都感觉有细小的血滴在往外冒。

“宗像……轻点…妈的……！”周防痛得皮肤上都冒出了一层薄汗，仰起头无助的发出吃痛的呻吟。

“忍耐一下，马上就好了。”宗像看他痛得眼角渗出泪水，便抬起一只手轻柔地帮他擦去。

“呃……”周防痛得咬了咬下唇，比起疼痛，自己认为更重要的是那颗诱人的禁果。

宗像咬牙一使劲，猛的挺了进去。红发少年那紧致的小穴立刻将他的性器包裹了起来。宗像试着抽动了一下，很紧，穴壁和自己性器产生了很大的摩擦力。

穴口的皱褶被撑开抚平，紧致的甬道严丝合缝地紧紧吸着自己的柱身，不由得舒服地叹了一声。

性器在内壁的包裹下又胀大了几分，周防只觉得身体被入侵的异物填得满满的涨得难受，宗像按着他的大腿晃了晃，又是一阵低低的呻吟。

然而等到宗像在体内动起来才觉得像是触电一样浑身酥酥麻麻的使不上力气却又贪恋这份感受想要更多。慢慢抽动了几下后，分泌出的肠液起到了进一步的润滑后一下子挺入。直到听到了红发少年不一样的喘声，便开始对着那点发起进攻。

先前的疼痛感渐渐被一波又一波的快感所代替，似乎是自己失了心智。周防感觉自己瞬间掉进了快感的大海里。欲望疯狂地吞噬着自己的身体，充斥着每一寸肌肤。

“宗像……宗像……”甜腻的喘息声从口中传出，身上沁出细密的一层薄汗既感觉黏湿难耐又觉得身体里灼热异常，平日里乖顺在体内安静燃烧的火源此刻像是被添加了燃料一般兴奋无比在体内四处冲撞着像是要找寻发泄口。下腹一股邪火乱窜，不自觉挺起腰肢还想要更多。

软下去的沙哑声线在宗像听来就如同迷药一般，一下一下刺挠着宗像的心，加上前端的紧紧吸附，很快就到达了高潮。试图将他的一条腿抬到肩上进行近一步深入。

周防比自己重，宗像咬了咬牙才勉强把他那条腿抬到自己肩上。身体往下一沉，感到下身一胀，射入他的深处。

身下人突然感觉小腹被猛的一烫，不由得身体颤抖，鎏金色的眼眸一下子失了神，周防觉得自己也快到了。

青发少年看着他的样子突然心生邪念，被自己挑逗起来的东西正直直的挺立着，加上刚才的操弄估计也快到了高潮，便腾出一只手一把卡住了他的根部。

此时的周防本来就情动，加上人的操弄身体早就没了力气，舒服地仰起头，想要快些释放，可不管怎么用力预想中释放的快感却没有到来，半睁着眼却无意间看到宗像卡住了根部。

“放开……让我…射…啊啊……”声音突然软了下去，像一只被抛弃的小猫向路人祈求着带他回家一般。发泄不出的快感在体内成倍翻滚堆叠让周防大脑一片空白眼前有些发黑，双腿颤抖不已。

唯一的发泄出路被人一下子给堵住，成倍的快感堆叠在身体里，逐渐传到各个神经，直达每一个细胞，一时间只感觉头发都有些发麻。

周防想，要是宗像再不让他射出来，他就快要溺死在这快感的深海里了。

“哦呀哦呀，真是少见的景色呢。”宗像松开了作恶的手，顺便帮人撸动了几下。周防闷哼一声，白浊溅到了自己肚子上。

眼前又是一片诱人的美景:周防双腿大开，穴口处染上了一层粉红，乳白色的粘稠顺着宗像柱身的抽出流出了一些，还微带点红色。脸上早已被情绪的潮红布满，鎏金色的眼睛眼尾有点发红，眼角也溢出了泪水。

周防躺在床上休息，觉得头脑有些昏沉，闭上眼迷迷糊糊睡着了。

青发少年看着他的睡颜，凑上去轻啄他的脸颊也顺势躺在他旁边。

少年尚且年少，终是抵挡不住禁果的诱惑……


End file.
